


Spoiled

by blueberrycheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chubby seventeen, feedee!seokmin, feeder!soonyoung, feederism, seoksoon, this is my first svt fic for this kink on here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrycheol/pseuds/blueberrycheol
Summary: Seokmin can't seem to stop eating. And Soonyoung can't seem to stop staring.





	Spoiled

Seokmin had grown to love his thighs. He had once been self conscious about how big they were, but after seeing the way Soonyoung practically drooled over them he decided that maybe they weren’t so bad. But there were certain things that were bad. For instance, the belly that he was currently staring at in the mirror. Sure, it was small. Hardly anything. But he knew that if he didn’t nip this in the butt now, it would soon be out of control. He understood that Soonyoung could love his thighs, but who would love a fat belly. He shook his head as he let his shirt back down and smoothed it out. 

He headed to the kitchen where he prepared himself a breakfast of cereal and coffee. He wished Soonyoung was home but the older man had to fill in for Jun, who was sick, for the early morning Saturday classes. Life was pretty boring without his partner in crime. 

With an uneventful rainy Saturday on his hands, Seokmin decided to cozy up for a movie. He even made himself some microwave popcorn and settled onto the couch. He wasn’t even halfway through the movie when he had finished the bag of popcorn. He threw it to the side and continued watching. By the end of the movie, he was tearing up at the sad ending and standing up to find some other snack. He settled on bag of leftover assorted candies from Halloween. The two of them weren’t even sure why they bought candy each year when exactly zero trick-or-treaters ever came by. 

He settled back onto the couch and decided to watch another movie, a romance he hadn’t seen before. He found himself mindlessly working through the bag of candy, unwrapping each piece in record time, not particularly caring what kind it was. And by the end of the movie, he realized he had eaten the entire bag. His eyes widened as he looked down at his lap to see the wrappers surrounding him. This is bad, he thought to himself. And as he stood to clean them up, he felt the fullness in his belly and winced at the slight pain.

He checked the time and noticed that Soonyoung would be home soon. He picked up his pace of cleaning and rushed to the trash can. Luckily, he heard the front door open just as he closed the lid of the trashcan. 

“I’m home!” The older man bellowed as he dropped his heavy duffle bag on the ground. He emerged in the kitchen a moment later with a bag in his hand. “I brought lunch,” he said holding up said bag. Seokmin inwardly groaned but dodged Soonyoung’s attempt at a hug.

“Not until you shower,” he said, shaking his head. He knew that Jun taught the extreme cardio classes and it was obvious by the amount of sweat that stained nearly every inch of Soonyoung’s t-shirt. The older man gave a pout but leaned forward to steal a kiss before bounding off to the bathroom. 

Seokmin leaned against the kitchen counter and willed himself to turn down the food. He had already eaten enough calories for the next two days at least. He did not need this. But the smell infiltrated his nose and made his stuffed belly feel a little less full. He fiddled on his phone for about 10 minutes in attempt to distract himself, which partially worked. But a moment later, Soonyoung walked back into the kitchen wearing only a pair of loose boxers which were most likely Seokmin’s. The younger man stared at the toned body that he had known so well for the past two years, though now he couldn’t help but compare his own body to the one before him. Soonyoung always kept in shape, teaching exercise classes at the local dance studio made it easy for him to do so. But for Seokmin it was different. He worked from home, giving vocal lessons to young children. He loved his job but he was now realizing how the lack of activity and exercise was affecting his body. 

He was shaken from his thoughts as Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. The younger man tried his best to ignore the way Soonyoung’s hands moved to rest on his newly chubby hips. When they finally broke away, he kept his hands planted in their place. “Let’s eat, I’m starving,” the older man said. And before Seokmin could protest, he was being pulled by the wrist to the table. He pouted a bit as he plopped down into his chair and waited for Soonyoung to unpack the contents of the bag.

Of course it was from his favorite restaurant. Fried chicken and french fries. It blended right in with all of the other fattening food he had eaten today. Great. Soonyoung loaded Seokmin’s plate before his own and pushed the overflowing pile in front of him. The younger man gulped as he stared down at the greasy, fattening pile in front of him, it almost made him sick because of how full he already was. But he also couldn’t resist the smell that pushed itself into his nostrils an tempted him. A moment later, he found himself digging in.

While they ate, Soonyoung told Seokmin funny stories about the people in the classes he taught. And all the laughter and conversation took Seokmin’s mind off of just how much he was eating. He wasn’t even planning on eating half of what Soonyoung had served him but here he was taking the leftovers that the older man wasn’t hungry for. When he took the last bite, it hit him. He couldn’t believe how full he was. He pushed both of the empty plates away from him as he let a breath out.

“Wow, you were hungry. You need to remember to eat breakfast,” Soonyoung chided with a pat on his head before he picked up the plates to put them in the sink. Seokmin almost wanted to laugh but he felt like he might throw up if he did. Of course Soonyoung would assume he didn’t eat breakfast. He’d eaten like he hadn’t had a meal in weeks. He felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He looked down at his stomach that was pressing up against his shirt. Oh god, he thought, this is bad. He placed his hand over the bump and felt how firm it was, he didn’t dare press any harder.

“You alright, Seok?” Soonyoung said from the sink.

“Yeah, just full,” he lied. The truth was he was stuffed.

He needed to change this. And it needed to be soon.  
\-----------------------

Seokmin’s problem was hard to fix with Soonyoung around. The older man’s form of showing affection was buying Seokmin all of his favorite foods to make him happy. And boy, did it work. The younger man loved stuffing his face with all of the sweets and greasy foods that were brought to him. It was always after, when he would look in the mirror at his continuously growing belly, that he would regret it.

His life was becoming strange. He was sensing an odd shift in his relationship with Soonyoung. The older man had always used food to show his affection but now it seemed like he was doing it more and more; it was almost daily now. And he was prompting more sensual moments and kisses than usual. His hands always coming to Seokmin’s hips and squeezing the fat there that seemed to get larger and larger as the weeks went on. It shocked him how unfazed he was by Soonyoung doing that; in most situations he didn’t want his boyfriend to see his body but his hands felt so nice- so right. 

And the part that puzzled Seokmin the most were mornings. He always woke up about 10 minutes before his alarm, and almost every day now he found Soonyoung’s hand under his shirt. It always rested on the small swell of his lower belly, warm and heavy; sometimes he would even swipe his thumb in a massaging motion. Seokmin never moved his hand.

After weeks of special treatment and happy moments with his boyfriend, Seokmin finally stepped on the scale. He was kind of scared as he stared down at the numbers calculating and jumped when they beeped. He hoped Soonyoung hadn’t heard. 187 it read. He was taken aback. He had gained over 25 pounds. His bouts of indulgence were very obviously taking their toll on his body. He stepped off the scale and moved closer to the mirror where he slowly lifted his shirt.

And there it was. A pudgy belly, just as one would expect from 187 pounds. He poked it with his finger and noted how soft it was. It pushed past the waistband of his pants with his love handles plumped over the side. They made his already large hips look even bigger. He sighed and simply stared into the mirror, surprised by his acceptance of this new weight. 

“Seok?” A quiet voice came from the door. Shit. Seokmin immediately dropped his shirt and spun around, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He met Soonyoung’s eyes which were apologetic but also mixed with something else.

“Is everything alright?” Soonyoung asked, stepping into the bathroom. Seokmin stood frozen in the center, holding his breath. But the older man moved towards him and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t mind that you’ve gained weight. It looks nice on you,” he said into the man’s shoulder. Seokmin stayed quiet but eventually wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “If you want to lose any of the weight you can come to some of my classes,” Soonyoung continued, “but only if you want to.”  
“No,” Seokmin said, “I like the way you’re treating me.” He wasn’t sure why he said it or what he meant by it but Soonyoung hugged him harder. 

“Trust me, I’ll never stop spoiling you,” he said with a smile before leaning in for a kiss.

\--------------------------------

He kept his promise and kept spoiling Seokmin with sweets and treats. Only now, he seemed to bring more. A lot more. And at a certain point, Seokmin had to wonder whether he was being fattened up or not. He assured himself he wasn’t. Although he was starting to get tubby. And yet it didn’t bother him nearly as much as he thought it would.

It was nice to not take everything so negative and seriously. He could even find himself laughing when one of the younger kids he gave lessons to poked his belly and called him Santa. He joked back saying he’d need a beard for that. But the kid quickly responded, “all Santa needs is cookies.” And Seokmin agreed, he really could go for some cookies right now. And he could bet that if he texted Soonyoung to pick some up on his way home from work the older man would do so without any further questioning. Seokmin was truly lucky.

There came a night when the two of them were on the bed. Well, Soonyoung was on the bed, Seokmin was on his lap. They were making out and both of them were down to their boxers. The younger man’s chub was blooming from the tight waistband of his boxers and Soonyoung’s warm hands had found their way to his hips. He gripped the fat with his whole hand and pulled Seokmin closer. The younger man moaned slightly at the action. But the moment was cut short by the low rumble that caused both of them to pull away from each other at the same time. Of course Seokmin had to be hungry now. Couldn’t this wait til later, he asked himself but Soonyoung was already moving to stand from the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised before leaving the bedroom. Seokmin seriously wondered what that meant as he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He heard the silverware drawer clatter shut and footsteps approaching the door. Soonyoung reappeared in the room with a cake in hand. It was a double chocolate mousse cake that he had brought home for him earlier in the week. Because of how rich it was, Seokmin had only been able to finish about half of it over the past few days. But there still remained the half that Soonyoung was holding and the younger man felt his mouth watering at the sight of it.

The older man carefully sat back down on the bed and patted the pillow, prompting Seokmin to lean against it. He did so and looked down at the way that his soft belly folded at his posture. He waited for Soonyoung to hand him the fork so he could start eating but something else happened. Something he wasn’t expecting.

Soonyoung’s shaky hand held a large bite in front of his lips and the younger man hesitated for a moment in confusion. But he soon opened his mouth shyly and let his boyfriend guide the bite into his mouth. It was an odd sensation but Seokmin couldn’t ignore the strange feeling in his gut as he watched Soonyoung load another large forkful. 

The cake was disappearing fast and Seokmin was shocked at his hunger. It seemed like he could eat endlessly so long as Soonyoung was feeding him. He had never experienced something like this and he couldn’t believe how… turned on he felt. He had closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow, accepting each bite like a king eating grapes. He could feel his entire body buzzing with pleasure.

“Oh,” Soonyoung said suddenly. When Seokmin opened his eyes he had expected to find the cake gone but there was still about a piece left. Instead, it was the obvious bulge in Seokmin’s boxers that had garnered Soonyoung’s attention. Seokmin’s eyes shot open at the sight. He was so enrapture by his pleasure that he hadn’t even noticed the blood rushing to his member. He immediately felt his cheeks burning as he placed a nervous hand on the soft flesh of his belly. He hadn’t even noticed how full he was until now. But before he could do anything more, Soonyoung set the cake on the bedside table and leaned down to pull him into a kiss. He took care of Seokmin’s hard on and passionately kissed up and down his large thighs. This, Seokmin thought, was heaven.

The next morning, neither of them talked about it. Both of them had dozens of questions yet they had somehow come to a certain agreement the night before. Seokmin obviously liked to be fed and Soonyoung might just be into feeding him. But without a clear agreement, the two skirted around the topic and instead focused on the morning news.

\----------------------------

Although Seokmin was a teacher, he learned a lot from his students. He learned what made others nervous, how to tailor a lesson to each person’s voice, and just about their lives in general. That’s what he loved about working with children, their lives were so much more interesting than the adults he knew. 

Every Tuesday afternoon, he gave lessons to a cute, chipper, 6 year old girl named Anna. Each week she would walk in with a bounce in her step and her chubby cheeks would be bouncing along as well. She had a lovely voice for such a young girl and Seokmin could tell she was going to be an amazing singer in the future.

Today was different though, Anna walked in looking rather lifeless. She looked tired and like she had been crying earlier in the day. Seokmin wondered what was wrong. When she climbed up in her chair without so much as a hello, he knew something was wrong. 

“Anna, honey, what’s wrong?” He asked before he even thought about beginning the lesson. She sniffled and looked away. “Did something happen at school?” He prodded, hoping for an answer. She nodded.

“Do you want to tell me about it and see if we can solve the problem?” Seokmin asked.

She turned in her chair and hiccuped before she began talking. “The kids at my school said I’m too fat to play sports with them,” she sniffled. It broke Seokmin’s heart to hear her so sad, kids could be so cruel to each other. He moved a finger to lift her chin and gave her a smile.

“You know, I was chubby too when I was younger,” he said, “and all of the kids would make fun of me, but you know what? I became a better singer than all of them combined,” he said, and Anna laughed before she spoke.

“But Mr. Lee, you still are chubby,” she said with a laugh and pointed at his belly that pressed against his button up shirt. But instead of feeling insecure, he laughed along with her.

“I can’t deny that,” he said, “I’m proud of my body and should be proud of yours. Go out there and show those kids what you’ve got.” He patted her cheek and smiled back as she smiled up at him. “Now let’s hear that beautiful voice of yours,” he said, and the lesson went well after that.

When her mom came to pick her up, Anna hugged Seokmin at the door and gave him a high five. Her mom gave him a grateful smile after seeing her daughter much happier now than when she dropped her off. He waved goodbye as he closed the door. But before it was completely closed, he could hear Anna talking to her mom.

“Mommy, did you know that Mr. Lee used to be chubby too? And that’s why he’s so good at singing,” she said, Seokmin chuckled before closing the door completely.

When he turned from the door, he was met by Soonyoung. The older man had been in the other room, working on some paperwork throughout the lesson. He was smiling and nearing the younger man who stood still with his back to the door.

“Hey Soon,” he whispered when the older man was close enough to reach out and touch. Soonyoung pressed their lips together and brought his hands up to the buttons on Seokmin’s shirt. One by one he undid them before trailing his hands up the soft skin to push the shirt from his shoulders. His torso was on full display now. It had grown to become a pear shape. His fat had mostly collected at his hips and rounded out to create the tubby belly that pushed out past his pants. He was starting to get creases in between his ribs and his hips where rolls were beginning to form. Everything seemed plush now and Seokmin loved it. And he was beginning to understand just how much Soonyoung also loved it.

The older man first rested a hand on Seokmin’s hip, gripping it as he pushed the man further into the door and intensified the kiss. And soon his hand was travelling down to the bottom of his belly where it was beginning to hang slightly. And to Seokmin’s surprise, the man pinched the skin between his fingers causing the younger man to audibly gasp in pleasure. The more Soonyoung gripped and pinched his fat, the more Seokmin was turned on. His breath was shaky as he leaned all of his weight on the door and let Soonyoung kiss his way down from his neck. He was now on his knees, sucking on the doughy skin of his belly and leaving Seokmin breathless. Soonyoung massaged his hips as he sucked on the skin, leaving marks of where he’d been before moving on to another spot. He slid his tongue over one of the prominent stretch marks that was on the round of his belly before kissing it. Seokmin threw his head against the door making a loud noise as he cursed under his breath.

The moment was so blissful for him and he felt himself getting uncomfortably hard in his too tight jeans. His breath hitched as the older man began to palm him through his pants as he continued to kiss his belly.

“Soon,” he breathed out, “feels so good.” The older man pulled away from the man’s belly and looked up to meet Seokmin’s eyes. 

“Your belly is so nice, baby,” he pressed a kiss to it. “So big now,” he pressed another kiss. “Can’t wait for it to get bigger,” he said finally. They met eyes and they both blushed. And it was as if Seokmin’s belly had heard and understood what had just been said because at that moment it let out a low, hungry rumble. It caused Seokmin to blush even harder and place his hands over his belly in embarrassment. But Soonyoung smirked up at him before standing.

“Go get comfortable on the bed, I’ll be there in a minute,” he told Seokmin before turning around and walking in the direction of the kitchen. Seokmin gulped but did as he was told and walked to the bedroom. He pulled his tight jeans off and refrained for jacking himself off right then and there. He was left in his tight briefs as he crawled onto the bed and got comfortable, leaning against the pillows. 

As he looked down at his belly, he noticed that it looked huge. He hadn’t been paying much attention to it lately as most of his attention was focused on eating these days. He moved his hands down and lifted it from the bottom before dropping it and watching it sway back into place. It was so satisfying and he kept himself busy by poking and squeezing as massaging it until he heard footsteps approaching the doorway. His heartbeat quickened. 

Soonyoung walked into the room with a full cheesecake. It had a cherry glaze and chocolate on top. It was huge. Seokmin was surprised he hadn’t noticed it in the fridge. If he had, it would have definitely already been gone by now, he thought to himself. He blushed when Soonyoung set the cake on the bedside table and pulled off his shirt to reveal his toned body. This felt like the last time Soonyoung had fed Seokmin, only now they both had a clear idea in mind. Seokmin wanted to be fed and Soonyoung wanted to feed him.

“Do you think you can finish the whole thing, baby?” Soonyoung asked, carefully lowering himself to the bed. He moved on his knees and straddled his wide hips. Seokmin wasn’t sure but he still nodded. He wanted to finish it all. He wanted to be so full he could hardly move but before he could say anything a forkful of decadent cheesecake was being held to his lips. And instead of opening his mouth to speak, he opened it to take the bite. 

It was so rich and fell heavy into his stomach. But it was so good. He opened his mouth for another bite. And bite by bite he moved through the cake. When he was about a fourth of the way through, Soonyoung spoke.

“You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of this,” he said as he held another bite to Seokmin’s lips. Seokmin blushed and met Soonyoung’s eyes, encouraging him to continue his thought. “I thought your thighs were amazing but this,” he placed the fork on the platter and moved his hand to Seokmin’s belly, “this is so fucking hot.” He gripped the fat with his whole hand and smirked at Seokmin who let out a sigh.

“I feel like I’m having all the fun,” Soonyoung said, picking up the fork again. “Tell me what you want, Seokie,” he said as he led a bite to his mouth, the man took the bite. He chewed and swallowed before looking Soonyoung in the eyes and speaking.

“I- I want you to tease me,” he said, his voice timid. He thought back to all of the times that he teased himself. Looking in the mirror he’d always think to himself, wow, you’ve really let yourself go, haven’t you. Or when he would mindlessly finish an entire bag of chips by himself, he’d think, wow, I’m really turning into a fat ass; maybe I should go to the gym, or maybe I should open that other bag that Soonyoung bought today. He wanted to hear these sorts of things from Soonyoung. The older man smiled at the request.

“Just tell me if you’re not comfortable with something, alright?” Soonyoung asked, and Seokmin nodded. The next moment, he found another bite hovering at his lips.

“You’ve really let yourself go, huh, Seokie?” He said with a tantalizing grin. “I bet all of our friends will start to notice if they haven’t already,” he said. Another bite at his lips. They were coming faster now.

“You know, I was just waiting for you to get chubby,” he said, “all the food I keep around just started to disappear. So I kept buying more and more, yet it kept going missing.” He was smiled down at Seokmin who was disheveled and burning red. “Once I saw this belly, I knew exactly where all of my food was going.”

Almost half of the cake was gone now and Seokmin was starting to feel the heaviness in his gut but he wasn’t ready to stop yet. He wanted this moment to go on for as long as possible.

“I bought this cake today on my way home from work,” Soonyoung said, licking his lips, “I knew you’d want it. You seem like you’re always hungry nowadays. Especially for sweets, I know how you love your sugar. And judging by this belly of yours, you’ve had a little too much, don’t you agree?” He wore a sly smile.

Seokmin nodded and took the bite in front of him. God, he was full. He let out a small whine as he moved to get comfortable. Soonyoung immediately snapped out of his act. “Baby, are you okay?” He asked, pushing the hair from his boyfriend’s face. 

He nodded again, “just getting full, keep going though,” Seokmin assured him. Soonyoung smiled and held another bite to his lips. Neither of them talked much after that, Seokmin kept up his pace and Soonyoung as well. It was only when he opened his mouth for another bite that never came, that Seokmin realized he had finished the entire cake. The entire cheesecake. It sat heavy in his stomach as he realized the amount of food he had eaten.

“Oh, I finished it,” he mumbled before he stop himself. And he felt himself blushing as he met his boyfriend’s eyes.

“That was so fucking hot,” Soonyoung said almost breathlessly before leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. His hand traveled down to Seokmin’s tight boxers and slipped inside the waistband. He took care of his hard on and was pleased to hear his boyfriend moaning beneath him. Although the moans were partially from pleasure, and partially from his fullness. When he finally came, Soonyoung stroked him through his orgasm and cleaned him up. 

“Soonyoung,” Seokmin croaked as the older man crawled into bed next to him. “Have you always wanted me to gain weight?”

“No, well, I mean, sometimes, like-” he cut himself off before finishing in a somewhat defeated tone, “yeah.” Seokmin smiled at the blush that had crept onto Soonyoung’s cheeks.

“So, you have a kink?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t wanna tell you because I was sure you’d find it weird,” Soonyoung said sounding embarrassed. 

“Well, luckily I don’t find it weird,” Seokmin said, “I’ve never known anything about this sort of thing so it’s all new to me but I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Soonyoung said with a smile, “but let me know if you’re ever uncomfortable with something.” 

“I will,” he assured his boyfriend, “but we can talk about this stuff later, I just ate an entire cheesecake and I feel like I’m about to explode.” 

“Can I rub your belly?” Soonyoung asked with swift urgency. He had never had his belly rubbed before, but holy shit, that sounded nice. He nodded and let Soonyoung take over.

Seokmin was right. Belly rubs were nice. They were fucking amazing. Soonyoung feeding him was one thing but his hands all over him was a whole new world. His hands rubbing, feeling, and squeezing the doughy skin of his belly was so blissful he almost fell asleep. But he was awoken when Soonyoung stopped after god knows how long, and leaned back down to lie next to Seokmin. His fingers still lightly traced over the skin lazily. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted something like this, Seokmin,” he said sleepily.

“I never knew how nice something like this could be,” Seokmin said, burying his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

And they finally had a clear understanding of each other’s wants and desires. It seemed now that the future consisted of many nights like this. And both of them were so ready.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on tumblr, i post shorter fics on there and a little bit of art too :)


End file.
